It All Started With A Sneeze
by Michika.naruhina
Summary: Hinata gains a little courage...maybe not. Well it's up to you now Naruto. NaruHinaT for safety


(A/N: Here goes my first story.)

Disclaimer: I wish I owned naruto but I don't.

The snow fell harder and harder, obscuring any view through the window. Hinata pressed her palms against pane in a vain attempt see through it. Of course with her Byakugan she could see anything for miles but, Hinata chose to remain oblivious to what might be out in the storm.

Anxiousness filled every fiber of her being. Naruto and his team had gone on a mission and were supposed to come back today. She wondered if they were safe, especially a certain blue-eyed boy. He would pass by close to here when he came back.

Activating the Byakugan, Hinata surveyed the area and spotted a familiar blue chakra. She would know it anywhere. It was just like the hyperactive ninja. So abundant and always shinning, attracting everyone.

Stopping her admiration, Hinata realized that the chakra was not moving. She wondered if Naruto was hurt in some way and decided to go check on him.

Working up the nerve, Hinata snuck out of the house and made her way to the stationary ninja.

As she approached the spot where her crush stood, Hinata slowed down. Her confidence dissipated just like the snow which ceased to fall. Hinata spotted Naruto sitting on the swing by the academy. The academy was where Hinata grew to love him. Where she came care passionately for the hyperactive ninja.

She clutched the wall of the building tightly with her gloved hands trying to work up the nerve to approach him. Hinata observed him from afar as she had done so many times before, wishing that she was not so timid. She watched as he swung back and forth limply on the swing. Naruto seemed so down trodden that Hinata's legs twitched to run over and comfort him. She wondered what could cause him to be so unhappy.

Hinata was contemplating this anomaly when a sudden sneeze racked her frame. Naruto's head whipped around to find the source of the sound. Unfortunately Hinata was too fast for him and crouched beside the wall.

As Hinata clutched her knees to her chest, she berated herself for being so stupid and not blocking the sneeze. So busy was she with this task that she failed to notice when Naruto came up beside her.

"Hinata? Are you okay?" he asked stooping down so he could see her face. None of his words registered to Hinata though, because she was too preoccupied with Naruto's close proximity. The last thing she heard was Naruto calling her name as the darkness overcame her.

The smell of ramen woke Hinata up. She loved the smell because it reminded her of Naruto. She snuggled deeper into the bed. With a sudden jerk she sat up. She surveyed her area and realized that this was not her room.

Cautiously slipping out of the bed she got her jacket and shoes and put them on silently. Hinata opened the door of the room and prepared to dash for the front door.

"So you're awake. I thought maybe something was seriously wrong. I was about to call Tsunade baa-chan."

Hinata slowly turned around and there he was. Her crush in the flesh. She was in his house. She was in **Naruto's**house.

"N-Naruto-kun? W-why am I in your h-house?" Hinata managed to stutter out.

"Don't you remember? You fainted. I couldn't just leave you out in the snow," Naruto answered with his trade mark grin. "Come on. I got some ramen to warm you up."

Hinata followed him dazed. It felt like a dream. It had to be a dream. Here she was with Naruto, eating ramen with him. They were like newlyweds. The thought made Hinata swoon.

Naruto looked up from his ramen mid slurp and asked, "Hey you don't look so good. Do you want to lie back down?"

"N-no, thank you," she answered quickly picking up her chopsticks.

The two ate quietly after that as a comfortable silence descended on them.

"Ne, Hinata. What were you doing outside in a storm? You could have gotten hurt you know."

Hinata noted the deep concern in his eyes and her heart almost stopped beating. He was worried about her. She almost smiled but a blush adorned her face instead.

"I was looking for someone."

Hinata almost slapped herself for saying that. How could she let the truth slip out like that? But even while asking herself that Hinata knew the answer. She wanted to tell Naruto how she felt. She was tired of holding in her feelings but never really knew how to convey them. Other people seemed to have such an easy time, but Hinata had lived her life repressing her feelings. Holding in all the fear, sorrow and hurt she had endured.

There was someone just like her though. Naruto had once admitted to her that he was not as confident as he seemed. That was the time he also said he liked people like her.

The thumping in her chest increase as Naruto's blue eyes bored into her questioningly.

"Who's that important that you thought you had to wait for him in a storm?"

He sounded almost angry and Hinata almost didn't answer him for fear of upsetting him even more.

"He's my most important person," she answered, a sudden braveness coming over her," and I'd wait for him anywhere."

Naruto looked surprised to hear her speak so boldly, but just as quickly as it came, the courage disappeared leaving a red faced Hyuuga in its wake. Hinata looked down and twiddled her fingers in her usual manner.

"This guy must be a great person if you like him Hinata."

Her head sprang up. Did Naruto just give her a compliment? Hinata's day just kept getting better and better.

"He is," she replied, riding on the words of praise he just gave her. "He never gives up even when everything is against him and he always gives people inspiration without knowing it. If he wasn't here I wouldn't be the person that I am now. I would still be weak and always giving up. So I hold him very close to my heart and promised myself that even if I could never tell him, I'd always love him."

All the while she was speaking Hinata looked deep into Naruto's eyes, and he stared intently back at her.

Naruto suddenly smiled. "I have to meet this guy someday."

Hinata was a little disappointed at how eager he sounded to meet the person. She was hoping that he would be a little jealous. She was hoping for even a little sign that he had feelings for her too.

Hinata finished her ramen with a sullen mood descending over her frame.

"It seems like the snow is coming down harder," Naruto said after a while. "I think you'd better stay until it lets up Hinata."

Hinata inclined her head to the window Naruto was looking through. The snow was really coming down hard.

"I'll get the spare futon," she heard Naruto say.

Hinata's face turned crimson. Not only was her father going to be furious, but she was spending the night with Naruto. The latter seemed to outweigh rest. Her heart fluttered in her chest and her breathing became more ragged.

"Hinata? You seem to have a fever," Naruto said popping out of nowhere with his hand on her forehead. "You can take the bed. I'll take the futon."

Hinata would have fainted if a similar scene hadn't prepared her for this.

"O-okay," she said making her way over to the room.

It was a few hours later and Hinata couldn't sleep. Naruto was everywhere. His scent constantly berated her senses. The scent ramen but also the smell of the morning after it rains. The scents soothed her and made her feel safe but also sped up her heart and made her feel more vulnerable than anything else. It was weird but even so she loved the feelings Naruto gave her.

The door cracked open breaking Hinata out of her revere. "Hinata?" a voice inquired.

Hinata relaxed at hearing Naruto's voice.

"Y-yes?" she answered.

"Do you mind? I couldn't sleep and it looks like you couldn't either. I hopes it's not because the bed smells or something," he asked casually scratching the back of neck and grinning all the while.

"N-no. The b-bed is fine. It s-smells ni-nice."

"That's good."

Naruto sat by her feet on the bed. Hinata was so dazed she could hardly register anything except how close Naruto was. She heard muffled sounds of what she guessed must have been Naruto taking. The muffled sounds stopped and Hinata was brought back into reality by the bed creaking.

Naruto had gotten off the bed.

"You're tired and I'm boring you," he stated as his weight left the bed.

Hinata's hand, which seemed to have a mind of its own, reached out to clutch Naruto's pajamas.

"Don't go!" she pleaded.

Naruto's surprised face turned only to meet Hinata's surprised one. She let go of his shirt and cradled the offending appendage.

"Well, I guess if you really want me to."

Naruto sat back down and began speaking again and this time Hinata made sure to listen.

"Hinata, remember when I said I wanted to meet your special guy? The truth is I only wanted meet him to beat the crap out of him. His tone had started out soft, the passion increasing with every word. "Not only did he leave you out the snow but he…" His words trailed off.

A blush crept across Naruto's face and in a vain attempt to conceal it he bowed his head. Hinata caught it though and almost stopped breathing. Naruto never blushes. It was her first time seeing him embarrassed by anything and she made a note of it in her memory.

The same hand that had clutched his shirt reached out again to caress Naruto's blushing face. Hinata had no time to be embarrassed as she marveled at how much a blushing face fit him. He was even cuter with a red face.

Hinata held on to the moment for dear life wishing it would never end. Her new found out spoken personality left her though, as Naruto covered her hand with his. Hinata would have snatched it away if not for the firm grip Naruto employed on it. The feeling of his hand on hers was something Hinata would never forget.

"W-why are you b-blushing Naruto-kun."

"Because, I realized just now that I was jealous. While you only blush and stutter around me you were so brave when you talked about the other guy."

Naruto let go of her hand and Hinata's hand fell limply on the bed.

Out of nowhere a laugh escaped her lips. It was accompanied by fit of giggles that made her sides hurt. Naruto, on the other hand, was not amused. Hinata tried to stifle her laughter when she saw the hurt look his face. When her fit finally subsided, she explained herself.

"Naruto-kun, the person I was talking about and the person who is with me right now are one and the same. You're the person who's made me stronger but also the person who can make my knees weak just by being in my presence." Her amusement seemed to have made her more courageous. Continuing before it ran out, Hinata uttered the words she had wanted to say for so long.

"I love you Naruto."

Hinata barely had time to congratulate herself before Naruto's lips were on hers. The last thing she thought was how great it felt before she passed out leaving a panicked Naruto calling her name behind.

Well… there it is. Sorry if the ending was little sudden or if their out of character.

Tell me what you guys think of it. I don't really care if it's a flame just please review T-T. It'll be greatly appreciated .


End file.
